Fanfic100 Drabbles
by Silawen
Summary: All 100 drabbles from the Fanfic100 table I did at LJ. RVDSabu Slash. Warning for character death.


001.Beginnings.

"Who the fuck are _you_?"

Flabbergasted by the unfriendly tone, Rob nervously righted his ponytail. Trying to smile, he sought to find eyes through long and messy tresses of hair. Eventually the man moved, his hair parting.

Harsh eyes bore into him, speaking of distrust, causing a shiver to run down Rob's spine. Whether it was fear, or fascination, who knew?

"I'm Rob," he stammered, gingerly reaching out his hand. Did he trust this total stranger?

The Sheik's nephew – he still didn't know his name – stared at the hand, then snorted derisively. It was all the welcome he ever got.

002.Middles.

"Would you relax?"

Sabu's glaring eyes proved enough of an answer, so Rob sighed. His friend's pacing was getting to him, and there was very little he could do.

"I hate this."

"I know, but it can't be helped. Now sit down, _please_."

Some more grumbling, then Sabu finally took a seat. Just outside the door they could hear movement and quiet laughter. It only caused Sabu to huff and puff even more.

Rolling his eyes, Rob hoped their friends would hurry up. All this birthday fuss over turning forty, he knew Sabu couldn't take it. And neither could he.

003.Ends.

Staring at dull stone, the engraved letters way too artsy, Sabu could feel the cold wind biting at him. Somewhere behind him, he knew, someone was watching him. Someone was _always_ watching him.

Feeling his eyes burn, he fought it like he always did. Like he always had. He hadn't expected Rob to go first.

Shuddering at the acknowledgment of that, he focused tired eyes on the moss that had gradually started to erase Rob's name. He should get someone to take care of that.

In the silence, and the biting cold, a single strangled sob left a broken man.

004.Insides.

Feeling Rob's eyes on him, Sabu glared. All out of mere habit, but the amused chuckle was well worth it anyway. Rob did enough of that, staring at him. Shifting, Sabu could just see the adoring gleam in his partner's eyes.

"What do you see?"

Surprise, then Rob's gaze fell on him. Like always, there was sincerity there.

"Dedication, will-power, a touch of madness, and a fiery passion I envy you for."

Feeling a hand brush his shoulder, Sabu figured he could live with that, though it wasn't what he'd asked. Rob had always been more about the inside anyway.

005.Outsides.

"I'll never get why you're fine walking around half-naked in front of thousands, but cover up around _me_."

There was something akin to annoyance in Rob's voice, but Sabu hurriedly finished dressing anyway.

"I value your opinion more," he muttered, watching Rob's movements from the corner of his eyes. Knowing him, he'd get philosophical and annoyingly clingy, both at the same time.

"But I _like_ your grouchy ass. Why cover up?"

A cocky grin, eyes shining. For a moment Sabu didn't know what to say. Rob's curiosity was obvious, and he had to answer somehow. He sighed.

"Because I don't."

006.Hours.

He waited. Like many times before, Rob found himself propped up against a wall as Sabu discussed – or argued – the many decisions concerning his career. With Heyman on one side, and an annoyed Sabu on the other, it could take a while.

Ignoring the mocking smile from Taz walking by, Rob stared at the door and imagined he could see the fire in Sabu's eyes. How Heyman refused him, he didn't know. Rob could never refuse him anything.

The door opened and Rob got up.

"Let's go," Sabu muttered, without really noticing him. He knew Rob'd always be there. Waiting.

007.Days.

It had been days and Sabu hadn't yet commented on what they'd done. He'd tried several times to bring it up, bring up the one thing that bothered them both, but Sabu refused.

Too many beers had been the cause, though Rob also knew it had been a long time coming. Slurred words, then greedy lips, and both had temporarily forgotten that kissing wasn't part of their unlikely friendship.

Thinking Sabu might be pondering the same, Rob didn't dare look. He'd give it a few more days. When it would be nothing but a memory, and he'd mourn the loss.

008.Weeks

Hurrying, but pretending not to, Rob pushed and prodded at the content of his bag. He didn't have the patience to fold his clothes, but also knew it would be hard to make them fit. Eventually he threw some meaningless jacket with the trash and shut the door. He was nervous.

It had been a while. Walking down, the mere sight of his partner exciting him, he knew it had also been too long.

Seeing the flash of a smile as eyes met, Rob realised that in the end, even weeks apart didn't matter. Mere moments were all they needed.

009.Months.

Ducking his head, hiding under a garish cap and the cover of his jacket, Sabu tried to steer clear of the crowds. WWE signs glared at him, teasing him as he set foot – not for the first time – in a place he never thought he'd be.

Pushing open the doors, he was greeted by unfamiliar faces, frantic pacing, and the unmistakable air of a wrestling show. Already he was tired of it.

Then he heard his name being called, and suddenly he remembered why he'd given in so many months ago. Losing himself in shining eyes, Rob's joy was enough.

010.Years.

Looking back on his years with ECW, Rob wished he hadn't felt so angry towards the company at times. Moronic booking, Paul not seeing his full potential soon enough, it had made him sometimes detest where he was.

Not so now. Now the thought of days gone by, with the rabid fans, the stunning moves, and the camaraderie between friends, made his eyes sadden. And he wished it didn't.

Especially as he watched Sabu stare dully at old tapes, the blank stare as he walked around backstage, his body broken, did Rob wish that the future hadn't come so soon.

011.Red.

"You okay?" Rob asked, hearing the unmistakable quiver in his own voice. He'd been watching on the monitor, the red shine of blood clear as it dripped down Sabu's arm. It had made his eyes widen and his heart stop.

Now, as he watched Sabu from a distance – not wanting to crowd the already grouchy man – he wondered if Sabu even cared these days.

"It's just a cut," Sabu murmured, focusing intently on applying the tape just right. They'd need to get it stitched up.

Staring at the blood staining the floor, Rob knew he'd dislike the colour red forever.

012.Orange.

Sabu scowled at the pants he'd been given. Old, tattered, and quite clearly orange in colour. Old he could live with, tattered was normally the result of his matches anyway, but orange was most definitely out of the question. Orange was Taz's colour, and that was enough.

Rob, standing next to him, laughed. He too seemed to realise what this meant.

"Hey, that's what happens when you forget your shit."

Glaring at him, Sabu held the garments with apprehension. Grumbling furiously as he got dressed, he could already imagine what Taz would say. All he knew, it wouldn't be pretty.

013.Yellow.

Sabu liked the colour yellow. It was a colour that represented everything he was not, but he liked it anyway. It was bright, sunny, and cheered people up. None qualities he possessed. Yet, he wore many a pair of yellow pants, and would sometimes choose a yellow shirt just because.

Rob hated the colour yellow. It was a colour that represented everything about him, but he abhorred it. That was exactly the reason why, when Sabu showed up wearing the most ghastly of yellow shirts, he chose to undress him as soon as possible. Like he needed any other reason.

014.Green.

There was something about the way the kid looked at Sabu that made Rob's blood boil. Obvious adoration, a perfect mirror image of how Rob had been all those years ago. Lost in the swirling mass of TNA, he could do nothing but stare at them, jealousy flaring. Then, with bright smiles and gleeful eyes, the boy hurried off, leaving Sabu to glance around.

"Who was that?!" Rob asked, surprised at the edge to his voice. Sabu didn't seem to notice, for his answer was calm.

"Sonjay Dutt." A smile. "He reminds me of you."

Rob knew, and hated it.

015.Blue.

Rob snickered at the flash of blue that suddenly appeared on the screen. Sabu, pretty damn annoyed with his opponent, could clearly be seen pulling his pants back up, cursing along the way. Relaxing in his chair – he was done already – Rob continued watching. Sabu'd be done soon too.

Sure enough, it didn't take long before he came crashing through the curtains, muttering about stupid jokes and moronic people. Rob could do nothing but smile.

Then he got up, pulling his partner to the side.

"That was interesting," Rob whispered. "I'd like to see more of that."

Sabu just glared.

016.Purple.

When Sabu caught sight of what Rob had been hiding, there was utter bewilderment on his face. Dark eyes, glued to the bruises on Rob's wrist, seemed unable to grasp what it meant. Rob saw the shock, and eventually the shame, making him cringe.

"I'm fine."

And he was, but as Sabu turned away and walked out, Rob knew that this was different. It hadn't been an accident in the ring, or a midnight stumble, it had been Sabu's hand holding on too tight as he gave in to lust. Rob was okay, but right now, he knew Sabu wasn't.

017.Brown.

"That's...something else."

Rob stared at the ugly carpeting, dodgy bed and cheap furniture. There was an obvious theme to the room, ranging from butt-ugly brown to no-way-in-hell. Even a lick of black would stand out like a sore thumb in this scheme of disastrous wood.

"How did we get this shitty place?"

Sabu smirked. "They must really hate you."

Not amused, Rob checked to see if the sheets too were of that same colour. They weren't. Walking past him, Sabu seemed oddly cheerful. Realising with his sense of style, Sabu might find this pretty, Rob didn't even bother to ask.

018.Black.

One heated stare was all it took for Rob to feel himself shiver. Across the room, grumpily sandwiched between Sandman and Dreamer, Sabu was glaring at him. Rob tried relaxing, but knowing that his lover was looking at him made him squirm.

His eyes had always been the one thing Rob couldn't escape. On him, ignoring him, talking to him, they seemed to do more than anything else about the man. They could turn from pitch-black to a burning charcoal, lust adding an intense shine.

Sitting there, Rob wondered how there could be that many shades to the colour black.

019.White.

Curled up comfortably, Rob was glad that his partner wasn't awake. Knowing him, there'd be some sort of sarcastic comment, and right now Rob just wanted to wake up, slowly.

Turning lazy eyes to his right, he watched Sabu's chest rise and fall steadily, his skin dark against the pristine white sheets. They'd been haphazardly thrown over him the night before, but with all the twisting and turning Sabu did, it had wrapped around the man's waist and stayed there. Rob didn't mind.

Watching the – for once - relaxed features of his lover, he revelled in the calm of morning.

20. Colourless

Another drink, another hotel-room. Day in day out; the driving endless. He was used to it, the constant travelling part of him, but that didn't rid him of this feeling of loss.

Nothing looked new, everything had been done before, and as days passed, no thrills were found. His life had become a black and white movie. Everything was the same; dull and empty.

Yet, as he caught a flash of tawny hair, he had to smile. While the rest of his world could be incredibly bleak, there was always this one vibrant colour making it all worth his while.

021.Friends.

"It was an accident! Please.."

Rob tried giving a pleading smile, but the big biker opposite him did not look the type to take to that. Instead the man advanced, his earlier anger at Rob – accidentally, too – spilling a drink on him not vanished yet. It probably wouldn't anytime soon.

"I'm going to rearrange that pretty fa- _Son_ of a bitch!"

The outcry due to a chair hitting him in the head was enough to give Rob an opening. Bounding out, he just caught the guy's friends rallying. Sabu, having dropped the chair, was out of the door even faster.

022.Enemies.

It was a total rush; the sight of glaring eyes, harsh growls and tensing limbs. Standing opposite Sabu, Rob relished in the annoyed movements of his eyes, courtesy of every word Rob threw at him. They were sparring, words vicious and gestures unkind, and Rob loved it.

Being able to rile him up was a special sensation. Rob always shivered when Sabu snarled and things got heated. Yes, playing enemies in the ring was something Rob thoroughly enjoyed, loved that he could provoke so many reactions from the man.

And above all, he loved making it up to him afterwards.

023.Lovers.

"You're such an asshole sometimes," Rob murmured, gingerly touching the back of his head. They'd been lying in bed, Sabu half-asleep and Rob just relaxing. It had been rather peaceful, Rob reflected, right up to the point where he made the mistake of not warning Sabu when he sneakily moved on top of him, and an elbow almost knocked him out cold.

Rob grinned. "We suck at this lovers thing, you know that?"

It was okay, though. Being lovers wasn't about random bouts of sex, or interesting positions, it was about recognizing your partner's faults, and loving them for it.

024.Family.

"I take care of you because you're family," Sabu had once said. Back then Rob hadn't understood, had even felt discouraged by it – after all, family members couldn't be romantically involved. Now, though, he finally realised what Sabu meant.

Watching the man as he slept in his hospital bed, fitfully, never able to stay on one side long, Rob knew that Sabu had been referring to that unshakable connection family members had. No matter what, there'd always be something – be it blood or love – that remained. As Rob stared at blinking monitors, he knew he'd take care of Sabu too.

025.Strangers.

Sometimes Rob wondered what other people saw when they looked at the pair of them. What curious eyes, unaccustomed to their moods, noticed about their never-ending dance. Did they see the subtle change in Sabu's eyes, or the way Rob always tried a little bit harder when his partner was around? Or were they as clever, keeping their relationship under wraps, as Sabu so often thought they were?

Rob doubted that, for when his heart starting pounding faster, or Sabu let out a quick breath, he swore even strangers would see. And more often than not, he wished they would.

026.Teammates.

One hand firmly holding the cord in case Sabu needed a breather – they were faces, they couldn't cheat – Rob moved restlessly, muscles tense, ready for the tag. His hands itched - he knew he had to wait - wanted to hit Test for barely selling Sabu's moves. Because Sabu couldn't, Rob would.

A growled curse– one of many – reached Rob's ears as Sabu was unceremoniously dumped in their corner. Quickly Rob tagged himself in, ignoring Test's annoyance, or the referee's pleas to stick to the script. One punch connected, then two.

They were teammates, and to them that meant everything.

027.Parents.

Both stared at the little girl like she was mad. Big blue eyes looked at them, blinking occasionally, and a big smile was on her face. Rob could feel himself shudder at the sight. Where were her parents? Surely even a wrestler's kid shouldn't be walking around unsupervised?

Next to him an uncomfortable Sabu didn't look too pleased either, though his scowl seemed to bounce off. She just kept staring.

"Shouldn't we...do something?" Rob whispered, frowning, but Sabu shrugged. "You know, it's good neither of us want kids, because we'd fu- mess up royally as parents."

The girl just smiled.

028.Children.

They were the children of ECW. Well, devil spawn, more like, but to Rob that didn't matter.

Assembled in a WWE locker room, their numbers small, he knew things were different. Old feuds, bitter rivalries, they were still there, but forgotten for now. This mockery, pretending they were back, they all knew it would not last.

Walking over to Sabu, he tried smiling confidently. Out of all of them, Rob knew he was the one most likely to keep his job after this, but as he looked in the pained eyes of his partner, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

029.Birth.

If someone were to ask Rob when he'd fallen for his friend, he wasn't sure he knew. Memories, of grainy rooms and dirty rings, harsh eyes and strained muscles, they were hard to distinguish. If he had to pick, though, he knew which he'd choose. This one he remembered best.

Having been thrown across the ring, his landing had been rough. Unable to keep the pained groan from slipping, he'd felt embarrassed. Sabu had walked over, frowning.

"You okay?"

Rob's breath had been stolen.

It had meant nothing then, but Rob knew it had been the birth of something more.

030.Death.

"Are you scared of death?"

Rob stared at his partner, the shock evident as he tried to formulate some sort of reply. They didn't often talk about things as deep as this, especially not right after a loved one's funeral, and Rob felt chills run up his spine. When it came to death, there was no curiosity there.

"Yes," he whispered, hands shaking.

Sabu nodded, his face grim. A strange look in his eyes, then he turned his head.

"Don't worry, I'll probably go first anyway."

Rob didn't bother to tell Sabu that that was exactly what scared him so.

031.Sunrise.

There was something soothing about watching the sun slowly climb to its intended spot in the sky. Whether it was the intense array of colours, or seeing time pass slowly, Rob didn't know. In the end it was a comforting sight. Letting in some more of the light, he looked back to see it envelop his sleeping partner. Almost worthy of a painting.

"Would you close the fucking blinds?!" Sabu called out grumpily, shattering Rob's daydream. "I'm not done sleeping yet."

Sighing, Rob did as asked. He knew that for Sabu a sunrise meant another day of merely muddling along.

032.Sunset.

"Come to bed, Rob."

Staring at the crimson-rimmed horizon, Rob didn't really want to leave. He enjoyed these quiet moments. Sabu's voice had been insistent, though, so Rob listened. Crawling in bed with his lover, he shuddered at the initial chill. Inching closer, he wrapped his arms around the man's deliciously warm body.

"Damn, you're cold," Sabu muttered, trying to move out of Rob's icy embrace. Rob didn't let him. "That's what you get for staring at the fucking sun for no good reason."

Rob didn't bother to comment. He knew that for Sabu a sunset meant another day wasted.

033.Too Much.

A throaty whine, originating somewhere deep down Rob's throat, made Sabu shudder. His lover's mouth was dropping light kisses on his neck, showing affection even now, and the mere knowledge made Sabu thrust deeper, push harder. Another moan, Rob's body bending even further as he whimpered against Sabu's neck.

A shudder, Rob's body tense, then his partner sagged back onto the bed. Sabu panted, looking down at him, taking in the glistening sweat on his brow and the pleased smile curving his lips.

"Love you," Rob murmured.

"I.." Sabu started, but didn't continue. Rob didn't seem to care.

034.Not Enough.

"What the fuck is wrong with you this time? I'm sick and tired of your childish tantrums, Rob."

Head in his hands, Rob didn't even bother to look up at Sabu. He'd known Sabu would show up and get angry, so this wasn't much of a surprise. Nor was the fact that he'd completely missed the point. Sabu never looked for the meaning behind Rob's words.

"What we have, it's not enough."

Seconds later his head was held in an iron grip, Sabu's eyes flashing. "It'll have to be."

Rob returned his stare, noted the panic. "Why?"

Sabu didn't answer.

035.Sixth Sense.

"Fuck!"

Sabu could feel Rob's grip on his waist tighten as a hand moved faster. Inching closer to release, Rob's murmurs seemed to come faster, moans lasting longer. Eventually a cry, muffled by Rob pressing his face into a nearby pillow, and then all was quiet.

Sitting back on his heels, carefully, Sabu wondered how long this would last. His back had been injured for a while now, and Rob had to get sick of the almost impersonal hand-jobs they shared.

"Don't think like that." Rob's voice was soft when he spoke, leaving Sabu to wonder how Rob always knew.

036.Smell.

The first time Sabu had gotten wind of Rob's shampoo, he had made fun of him. All too girly, and definitely not something Sabu would choose, he was convinced Rob refused to share its ingredients because he feared embarrassment. Sabu wouldn't let it go.

He had commented on it ever since, finding an opening no matter what subject Rob brought up. Both knew that Rob leaving the bathroom meant Sabu ridiculing him for his pretty hair and horrible choice in shampoo. It left Rob frustrated, though he never changed.

These days, Sabu admitted, he hated it when it wasn't there.

037.Sound.

There was this one sound, not often heard, that Rob loved above all. It wasn't a song he knew from when he was young, or a bird's chirping melody, but a small and meaningless whimper Sabu would let go in the heat of things.

Sabu was nothing if not vocal – downright commanding, at times – during sex, but the first time Rob heard that soft, vulnerable whisper, he knew he'd get addicted to it. That tiny flicker of emotion showed that Sabu felt more, so Rob tried finding it again and again.

It meant more than just pleasure. It meant everything.

038.Touch.

Sometimes Rob's touch burned. When they were surrounded by co-workers, and Rob would casually lean into him, he always had to fight to not push Rob away. Instead he chose to shrug him off just as casually, not wanting to draw anyone's attention. Rob would always frown.

Other times, in the dark of night, Rob's touch was soothing. Strong hands managed to be extremely gentle as they caressed Sabu's back, untangled knots that ached. Sometimes, Sabu frowned.

And then, those Sabu loved most, there were those thrilling touches that consumed him. As hands moved possessively, no frown marred either face.

039.Taste.

Early on in their relationship, Sabu knew that sooner or later he'd be hopelessly lost.

So rendezvous were hasty, fucks quick, and the pleasure almost empty because of it. He evaded Rob's personal touches, left him wanting. Never meaning to, he ended up hurting Rob. Yet he showed up anyway, and foolishly allowed things to continue.

Sabu knew he was kidding himself, but didn't admit to it. He should have, but didn't dare.

Until that one night, when pent-up frustration and pleading eyes made him want to consume Rob. With the taste of him, Sabu knew there was no return.

040.Sight.

Sabu watched, but pretended not to. Both of them knew, and it had become a game. Rob would tempt the man, draw in his gaze with outrageously provocative positions, or carelessly tossed aside words, and then smirk as he caught him red-handed.

Rob, on the other hand, never tired of watching. Much to the older man's chagrin, he'd be very obvious about it, too. Admiring glances, pausing to see what Sabu was doing, Rob always took the time. He did it so often that friends would joke about it.

Rob didn't care, and if he was honest, neither did Sabu.

041.Shapes.

He saw them, in his nightmares. Shapes, contours of people he knew yet didn't, walking past. He tried stopping them, but they always escaped. He'd spend his entire dream chasing the unobtainable, and the shapes would laugh.

"Sabu? You're almost pushing me out the bed, dude."

Waking up to Rob's sleepy voice, he could still feel his body shake.

"'m sorry," he muttered, turning over. Trying not to think of his dream, it came to him anyway. Shards of words, of menacing laughs. He didn't calm down until Rob cuddled up to him. At least that dream had become real.

042.Triangle.

Rob never thought he'd allow himself to be a part of a love triangle. He knew it would hurt, not just him. But, as he sat there, he had to admit that he was now part of one. After years, he'd recognized it, and he was angry.

To his left, Sabu stared at the monitor. His match was next, and he was ready. Sighing, Rob didn't even bother to get his attention.

Rob knew the triangle existed, and could do nothing about it. For he loved Sabu, Sabu loved wrestling, and somehow wrestling loved Rob. He wished it were different.

043.Square.

There were times when Rob hated everything about wrestling. The politics, the hypocrisy, and the fact that grovelling seemed to matter more than actual skills. He knew Sabu did too.

Yet, as both discussed their match – really, there wasn't much to discuss – he could feel that slight twang in his chest. This was how things had been, and how things should be. But with Sabu's moods, and Rob's impending hiatus, both knew it wouldn't be.

Sometimes the squared circle just wasn't enough. As Sabu sat there, morosely suggesting things – knowing they'd be shot down by everyone else – Rob knew why.

044.Circle.

For years Sabu had circled around the thought of them as anything more than friends. Rob had realised this, noticed the furtive glances and confusion on his face. So their little game of cat-and-mouse had started.

Knowing how to tempt Sabu, Rob had tried his hardest to make him see reason. Never forcing, he showed him what might be. Eventually, Sabu couldn't stand it.

Returning urgent kisses, the thrill of what they were doing exciting him, Rob knew things would change. Whether he could deal with his ill-tempered friend, he didn't know, but he was glad the game had ended.

045.Moon.

It was quiet out. Except for the purring sound of the engine, Rob didn't hear much. Having turned down the radio so Sabu could sleep, he was left to listen to his own inner ramblings. High up in the sky, the moon seemed to be mocking him.

Frowning, Rob focused on the road instead. It had been his fault. Sabu would have his head in the morning.

Looking to his right, Rob could see the uncomfortable way Sabu's neck was bent. That would mean trouble when he woke up. Agreeing with him, the bright moon continued to light his path.

046.Star.

He was the star of the show. Here, at this meaningless Indy, they'd all come to see _him._ It still surprised Rob sometimes, the total devotion some people had, and as he stood there signing autographs, he couldn't help but feel proud.

Walking to the back, he smiled happily. He found his partner fiddling with his ring-gear. Their match would be the main-event, and Rob swore Sabu had chosen his best pair of pants – if that meant anything – for it.

Even if people saw him as the star, he knew he'd always be second to Sabu. And he didn't mind.

047.Heart.

He wanted to hit Sabu. There was this violent urge rushing through him to hit his friend-and-sometimes-lover. Unleash his anger, act on his impulses, he wanted to so badly. Rob wasn't used to feeling like that, and deep down it scared him.

"I can't believe you just said that," he murmured, shocked, fighting to keep his voice under control. Sabu didn't need to know what he was feeling. He probably didn't even care.

"What? You're horny, I'm hurt. Go find someone to amuse yourself with. I don't give a fuck."

Staring at Sabu's retreating form, Rob felt his heart break.

048.Diamond.

When people looked at Sabu they saw glaring eyes and ragged scars. Talking to him was a trial, respect not easily earned, and very few took the time to dig deep. Most didn't bother, finding his moods too difficult.

Not Rob. No one had ever fascinated him as much as Sabu did.

When Rob looked at Sabu, he saw a diamond in the rough. Someone who with a little bit of help could captivate people. They didn't see him that way, but perhaps one day they would. Only, Rob wasn't sure that when that happened, he'd be willing to share.

049.Club.

"No, thanks, I'll join you guys some other time."

People shrugged, then Rob was left alone with Sabu. The man sat staring at him again, a frown on his face and lips ever scowling.

"Why the fuck didn't you go and celebrate Punk's birthday at that fancy club they've been talking about?"

A smile, Rob listening to Sabu's footsteps following him, and he held the door open.

"Ah, but how could I survive without one night of your bitching?"

That reply left Sabu muttering obscenities, but as Rob looked closely, even he could see the appreciation. And that was enough.

050.Spade.

"What do you mean, you don't want to room with me again? Did I do something wrong?"

Rob's tone was one of confusion, but also of hurt. They'd been rooming together for years now, had even slept in the same bed when necessary, and Sabu's sudden decision must have come as a surprise.

"No. I just want to travel alone."

"I see," Rob muttered.

Only afterwards, when sad eyes haunted him and silence followed his every step, did Sabu realize that he'd been digging a huge, inescapable hole for himself. And this time Rob wasn't there to pull him out.

051.Water.

When Rob entered their hotel-room, mind still buzzing from that night's show, he initially didn't hear the water running. Pausing in the doorway, he listened for a second to the clatter of it hitting stone, then walked in.

Sabu was eying him with tired eyes, his stance one of discomfort. Scorching hot droplets landed on Rob's arms.

Not even caring if he ended up drenched – his singlet needed washing anyway – Rob stepped forward, tentatively rubbing the man's shoulders. Nothing was said, so he grew bolder. Eventually, Sabu's shoulders relaxed and he closed his eyes. Sometimes hot water simply wasn't enough.

052.Fire.

Pursed lips, hands wringing together uncomfortably, and worried eyes didn't seem to stop Sabu. Both Beulah and Francine sat in the dressing-room, Tommy and Shane in the hallway discussing a match. The women watched Sabu as he prepared what he needed for one of his uncle's infamous fireballs.

They'd tried to reason with him, then with Rob, but neither had budged. Watching his partner, Rob could feel the chills run up his spine. He hated fire. It never did what you expected it to. But, as he saw the excitement in his lover's eyes, he knew he couldn't back down.

053.Earth.

"Give me a minute and I'm gone."

Rob didn't understand. Instead of spending the weekend comfortably curled up on a couch, or even – heaven forbid – in bed, Sabu was busy packing his bags. Rob had figured that with the man's injury, and his inability to wrestle, they could relax. Sabu thought differently.

"But I don't want you to."

"The world doesn't revolve around what you want, Rob."

As Sabu walked out the door - in obvious pain - and towards the waiting cab, Rob realised this all too well. Even if _his_ world had started to revolve around someone else.

054.Air.

At first Rob's doting affection had been unwanted, stifling even. His constant interest, unwavering in its adoration, had been overly frustrating. Even when both had given into their attraction had the questions – meaning so much, even if they didn't appear to – suffocated him, left him gasping.

Only now, once Sabu had realized why Rob asked so much yet expected so little, did Sabu feel comfortable with them. Every concerned word, every worried look, they spoke of Rob's insecurities – not his.

So when Rob hurried towards him after their match, words flowing, he scowled like he usually did. And said nothing.

055.Spirit.

Even after all these years, there were things about Rob that Sabu still couldn't understand. There were so many conflicting qualities to his partner that his whole existence seemed a paradox. Mellow, yet fierce in his defence of those he loved. Easy-going, but opinionated. Hell, even the friendly smiles seemed to stand in stark contrast to the bitterness Sabu heard in his voice.

People were drawn to him because of it, Rob was so unique. It had been the same for Sabu.

These days the one he loved most was the Rob that could be extremely jealous. Because of him.

056.Breakfast.

Sabu frowned. "I didn't ask for a bagel."

"I know."

"Then why is it on my plate?"

A sly grin, hands fumbling with a ponytail. "I'm feeling cheerful."

"And why are there _coloured sprinkles_ on this bagel?"

Rob smiled, carefully finishing his coffee - all the while trying to break his own bagel into smaller pieces.

"Because I'm feeling _extra_ cheerful?"

Eying the food with distaste, Sabu sighed. Looking up at Rob, he noticed the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Muttering something obscene, he started removing each and every offending sprinkle from his meal. Oh, how he hated mornings.

057.Lunch.

Climbing out of the car, Rob stretched his legs. Driving for hours never did anyone good, and even the pleasant weather didn't alleviate the fact that they'd been cooped up in a tiny rental the entire morning. Now, 'round lunch-time, both of them were hungry – Sabu showing it by yelling at Rob over small things, and Rob simply admitting to it.

"Go get me some food," Sabu ordered gruffly , still slouched in his seat. Nodding, though raising an eyebrow, Rob left the car. By the time he'd be back, Sabu would be asleep. Just the way he liked it.

058.Dinner.

Both sat facing the television, munching on their dinner and pretending they weren't confused as to what was going on. Italian TV seemed to be rather flashy, and while they could understand a word or two, the premise of the show was lost on them.

The pizza they had ordered had been forgotten the moment Rob moved over, leaning against Sabu as he watched the screen.

"Homesick?" Sabu asked.

"A little. Having you around helps, though."

Looking down at him, Sabu was once again struck by how much he loved being that one piece of home Rob needed above all.

059.Food.

There were some things in life people couldn't live without; the basic necessities. Food, water, oxygen, clothing, a roof over their head and - depending on the person – love, and all sorts of mushy things Sabu saw no reason for.

In the end, Sabu hated having to rely on them.

Yet, as he felt himself get restless because Rob once again wasn't there, he realised that over the years one other necessity had managed to squeeze itself in. And truth be told, he'd give up all the others in a heartbeat, if only to have that one around every day.

060.Drink.

If people had the guts to talk to him, then Sabu was sure they'd tell him to stop drinking. Gulping down more, he was glad his fearsome reputation stopped them. Throwing an empty bottle to the side, he grabbed another one, ignoring all the annoyed glances and admonishing stares.

"Stupid fuckers," he muttered crossly.

Sighing as his mind replayed the earlier argument, he wished he hadn't been so stupid. Rob's hurt expression flashed before his eyes, making him bring the bottle to his lips again.

If he wanted to get drunk, then he would, and right now he needed to.

061.Winter.

There was something about winter that Sabu abhorred. Not that he liked the other seasons any better, but winter just made the man incredibly testy. The moment snow fell down, or people became giddy with the thought of Christmas, Sabu started arguments with Rob or randomly snapped at people.

Waiting for Sabu to finish, Rob stared outside. He'd asked about it, but Sabu hadn't said a word. Rob hadn't expected him to.

So he was left guessing. There was just something about winter that got to him. As he followed Sabu to the car, Rob desperately wished he knew what.

062.Spring.

"I need to take a piss," came the sullen declaration from Sabu. "I need to take a piss _right now_, pull over."

Rob shrugged, stopping near a picnic-table. There were even things for kids to play on, which made him uncomfortable. No doubt Sabu would somehow get arrested for indecent exposure.

Calling out to him, he hoped the man would hurry up. "Know I'm not springing you from jail should you get caught like that!"

Muttering obscenities, Sabu was back in the car soon enough, and they were back on the road. Luck was not something they should be testing.

063.Summer.

"What are you doing?" Sabu asked grumpily, swatting at Rob like he was an annoying fly. The temperature in the room was excruciatingly high, making Rob's attempt to lie down on top of him especially stupid. Right now Sabu just wanted to lie still, do nothing, and wait for the cool of night.

"I figured, since we're both hot and sweaty already, we might as well enjoy ourselves."

Making a sound as lips descended on his, Sabu considered what Rob had just said.

"But it's hot," he murmured in-between kisses. Rob just smiled, skin glistening as he moved.

"I know."

064.Fall.

Very few people would consider a career filled with broken necks and getting fired to be a success. Sabu, though, knew it couldn't have gone any other way. Having spent time in the WWE, he realized how lucky he had been to not have to go there earlier in life.

He'd jumped through tables, yet felt safe. He'd broken his neck – twice! - and somehow survived. Hell, he'd shunned those he loved, and yet they'd remained. So many time he'd fallen from grace, but he didn't mind.

He knew that, in the end, people were always there to catch him.

065.Passing.

Rob made Sabu feel needed. His partner spoke in adoration so often, that a whispered 'love you' no longer surprised him. Sometimes, he had even felt the urge to respond, perhaps through an appreciative murmur, or a single word of kindness, but he knew that it would mean too much.

What Rob said in passing, Sabu could never say. It would change what they had and even though he wanted to desperately, the thought scared him.

So he listened to Rob's words of affection, relished in the fact that they were for him alone, and hoped it would last forever.

066.Rain.

Both were soaked the moment they stepped out of the car. Sabu's jacket looked too thin to be useful, and Rob worried his own wasn't much better, but they'd deal. Five minutes to the next town, if only the car could have held on till then.

By the time they'd reached the nearest hotel, Rob was shivering, though Sabu was worse off. Seeing the man bite down to keep from shuddering, Rob wished Sabu'd accept his coat – even if it was soaked too.

Rob watched, wondering if Sabu would slug him if he suggested they share body-heat. He probably would.

067.Snow.

"The first motherfucker who throws something at me gets it!" Sabu warned testily as he slammed the car-door shut. Ankle deep in snow, Rob said nothing as they quickly crossed the parking lot and walked towards the building they were wrestling at that night.

Snow did nothing for Sabu, though as Rob watched some kids throw snowballs at each other – instead of waiting in line like they should – he wished that were different. These days, snow, and any sudden change of weather, set Sabu off.

Sighing, Rob followed quietly. If only his partner could enjoy the simple things in life.

068.Light(en)ing.

Sabu could well remember the first time they'd kissed. Both semi-drunk, and intending to make that wholly drunk before the night was over, they'd found themselves on a bed. For no reason other than that they could, they'd downed the entire content of the mini-bar.

Looking back, Sabu could vaguely remember turning off all the obnoxious lights, except for the one near Rob's head. When he'd tried to turn that one off as well, he hadn't been able to ignore the tempting sight beneath him.

Even now, Sabu held onto the image of Rob shining brightly; forever lighting his path.

069.Thunder.

Another crackling bang outside, with light streaming through the blinds at odd intervals. The noise was deafening at times, though Sabu was glad for it. It managed to drown out his thoughts.

Right next to him, Rob's sleeping form shuddered at every clash, shoulder bumping into Sabu's repeatedly. With his partner like this, Sabu would get very little sleep. There was the option of waking him, of course, but then he'd have to listen to Rob's endless prattle. He was overly active during a thunderstorm, probably to ignore his ludicrous fears.

Hand on Rob's shoulder at another twitch, Sabu sighed.

070.Storm.

With a storm raging outside, both sat quietly. They had no idea where they were, and for once Sabu wasn't blaming it on Rob. Instead the storm, with its sudden intensity, had been bitched about. Now, though, they simply watched the rain pelt down on their rental.

"This is...nice," Rob spoke up.

"This is fucked up."

More silence and Rob looked over at Sabu. "I guess you're not up for some backseat action?"

Sabu's rebuttal, filled with insults and several reasons as to why _he_ wasn't a flexi-toy, left Rob chuckling. At least this time Sabu had nowhere to run.

071.Broken.

"It's not fucking fair!"

Anger, hurt, hands roughly pulling at the brace on Rob's leg. Sabu knew why.

"I should be wrestling at this PPV!"

He sighed, at a loss. "Well, you can't. Don't waste your career over one stupid show, even if it's one you helped set up."

Staring at the anguish on Rob's face, Sabu wished he knew what else to say to make it right. Letting Rob lean into him ever so slightly, he realized that he simply couldn't. Never before had Rob been the broken one, and right now Sabu didn't know how to fix him.

072.Fixed.

"Fix me."

Rob paused, hands no longer tugging at clothing, lips no longer devouring. It had happened before, Sabu mumbling weird things during sex - things they wouldn't talk about afterwards - but this one was new.

"_Please._"

There was pain in Sabu's pleading eyes, making Rob wonder what had suddenly happened.

"But there's nothing to fix," Rob replied, utterly confused.

"I'm not what you want me to be. You..."

Rob was at a loss for words, instead quieting whatever else Sabu had wanted to say with a possessive kiss.

"I won't allow you to be anything else," he snarled.

073.Light.

"Sabu," Rob whined, pleasure causing his breathing to come out haltingly. Holding onto dirty sheets, Rob tried drawing Sabu in further, the soft growls and biting teeth causing him to moan.

"God, you're gorgeous," Rob heard Sabu mutter, obviously surprising both. Pulling Sabu's head down, distracting him, Rob kissed Sabu wantonly, sighing at the shudders that racked the other man's body. He loved being able to do that to him.

Later, when Sabu was asleep, he'd ponder what his partner had said, and would find that things like that were what he held on for. A light in the darkness.

074.Dark.

The room was pitch-black. With the blinds shut and doors locked, no light was creeping in before they wanted it to. That was what Sabu preferred, and Rob had learned to manage.

Slipping out of the bed, Rob searched for the clothes that had been dumped there the night before. Bumping into a chair here, a table there, he hoped fervently that the dull thuds hadn't woken his partner up. The rustling of sheets told him otherwise.

"You still suck at that," Sabu commented, voice gravelly from sleep.

Rob didn't dare comment when he heard Sabu's head hit a lamppost.

075.Shade.

Sabu could feel the urgency with which Rob kissed him. There was a strange fire to him, murmurs dangerously loud and sighs somehow so much more important. Sabu didn't know why.

The corner they were hiding in, dark and far away from everyone, seemed to fit them perfectly. It shielded them, made sure no one could see. The shadows kept their acts hidden.

"Calm down," Sabu whispered, Rob's unhappy whimpers causing his breath to catch.

"I shouldn't have to!"

Pressing Rob against the wall, Sabu's next question was harsh. He didn't understand.

"Why not?"

"Because what we're doing isn't wrong!"

076.Who?.

"Damn, Sabu, you should keep an eye on your boy-toy."

Turning to face Raven, Sabu couldn't help but snarl.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The fact that Van Dam finally stopped following you around and got himself some ass."

Raven seemed amused by it all, something Sabu desperately wanted to fix with a well-aimed punch. He could feel anger building, but forced it down.

"Who was it?" he asked quietly, avoiding Scotty's curious eyes.

"Jerry Lynn. I guess that's what happens when you can't make up your mind."

Sabu watched him walk away, his body suddenly growing cold.

077.What?

Rob wasn't sure why, but for some reason Sabu had been staring at him – eyes glittering and squinting dangerously – all day. It made him nervous, self-conscious, but he wasn't going to ask. Asking would get him in trouble, even if his friend made it incredibly difficult.

Sitting there, waiting in the dressing-room, he could once again feel Sabu's eyes on him. They burned, caused him to fumble with his hair. Hearing footsteps, he looked up, tense and annoyed. Finally, he snapped.

"What?!"

His only answer was a soft growl and lips seeking his in a frantic kiss. It was enough.

078.Where?

Entering the building, Sabu could feel that something was wrong. Somehow the carefree vibe was gone, replaced by tension. Then he saw Sandman.

"Hey, man, you should go help Van Dam. He's gotten into another fight with Taz."

Sabu dropped his bags. "Where?"

Hurrying off the minute Sandman answered, Sabu found his partner trying to escape the strong arms of Tommy Dreamer and both Dudleys. Taz was on the floor, clutching his face.

All eyes turned to him, Rob's burning with rage, and somehow Sabu had the feeling he was the cause.

"What?" he asked grumpily, but no one answered.

079.When?

Sabu had figured this would be a lot easier. He'd left a company before, hell he'd left _this_ company before, but now, with Rob's sad eyes on him, he didn't know what to do.

"When?" Rob asked.

Sabu shrugged. "In a couple of weeks. Probably at the PPV."

His friend nodded, looking so dejected that Sabu almost wanted to talk to Paul E. and call it off. The moment he realized that, though, he admonished himself. Business decisions, especially profitable ones, should not be thrown away over friendship. Yet as looked at how upset Rob was, he wished he could.

080.Why?

"You're such a bastard. I don't know why I keep you around," Rob joked, leaning back against the headboard.

"I don't know, why do you?" Sabu asked, sitting uneasily at the far end of the bed. Whereas Rob was relaxed and smiling, he was tense.

"Because of your sparkling personality, of course."

The silence that followed caused Rob's easy smile to falter, and he too frowned. Eying Sabu, he quickly moved over to him, arms hooking around the man's waist. Pressing a kiss to Sabu's neck – something he received an annoyed murmur for – he sighed, whispering softly.

"You know why."

081.How?

Sighing deeply as Sabu walked out again, Rob tried not to look too put off by his friend's uncaring words. By now he should have been used to it, but things had changed. Rob's feelings had changed.

"One of these days he'll pull his head out of ass and realize what he wants, Rob," Fonzie, sitting to his left, commented dryly. The man had gotten used to the two of them by now, and somewhere along the way had figured out how Rob felt.

"You just have to help him figure it out."

Rob sighed. If only he knew how.

082.If.

"I missed you."

A whisper, but Sabu caught it anyway. Rob didn't mean for him to miss it. There was that ever-present worry, that Rob expected something similar in return, but gentle eyes and smiling lips quieted those demons. For now.

"I know," Sabu replied quietly, voice rough, and he allowed himself to be lost in loving hands and a comforting warmth.

He had often wondered what it would be like to be what Rob wanted them to. He didn't dare find out, didn't dare risk it, but in the end, it was always there, looming over him. _What if?_

083.And.

"You could have said something."

Rob was practically sulking, Sabu noted, and had crossed his arms like a defiant toddler. Endearing, really, if not somewhat frightening.

"And have you go easy on me? Not happening."

"I could have hurt you!"

"But you didn't, and I'm fine. Now stop acting like a three year-old."

A door slammed shut and the usually mellow Rob had left the room in a huff. Sabu sighed, wondering when working with his friend had become so very difficult. Then flashes of concerned eyes, searching lips and words of endearment sprang to mind, and suddenly he knew.

084.He.

"Please," Rob begged, causing the hairs at the back of Sabu's neck to stand on end. Hands clung to him, pulled him down. He tried to ignore it, but Rob's twisting beneath him made that almost impossible.

"What do you want?" Sabu asked, pretending he wasn't affected by every needy whimper or contented sigh. Sometimes he wondered if Rob even knew what power he had over him. It took very little for Sabu to cave, and yet Rob always asked, like Sabu had a choice.

Shuddering at whispered words of lust, Sabu realized that _he_ had never called the shots.

085.She.

Rob loved his wife. And Sabu liked her, but that didn't change how he felt. Too often did he catch himself glaring at her.

He simply couldn't help himself. Kissing Rob, fucking him, it all meant so much more when he'd just had to watch the perfect couple. Only, they weren't, because while Rob loved her, he was still more than willing to let Sabu fuck him.

Watching the two, all bright smiles and friendly eyes, Sabu could not help but feel envious. While he had Rob so very often, _she_ had him when it mattered. And he hated it.

086.Choices.

"Room with me tonight," Sabu murmured, making sure no one else heard. After so many times, both knew what that request meant. Sabu didn't even have to ask these days, but when he did Rob knew exactly what he wanted. And it didn't include separate beds.

"No."

Sabu hadn't expected that answer. "Excuse me?"

"I said no."

Frowning, he tried to figure out what to do next.

"What crawled up your ass today?"

"Nothing, I'm just sick of being nothing more than a toy," Rob hissed. "Make up your mind, or I'm out of here. The choice is yours, Sabu."

087.Life.

It was strange, Sabu realized, how much he hated his life right now. Stuck in a company many wrestlers could only dream of, he shouldn't have been complaining, yet for him it had turned into a nightmare. Some people spent their entire life reaching for what he had, but had to watch it slip away. Not Sabu.

"You okay?"

Looking up at Rob, he nodded. Feeling a hand linger on his shoulder, squeeze it comfortingly, he couldn't help but wonder how horrible he'd feel if Rob hadn't been there. In the end, he was the only reason Sabu held on.

088.School.

"It's okay."

Sabu didn't seem convinced, though, and Rob leaned over to nuzzle his neck. Chuckling at the expected swing of an arm, he could visibly see Sabu unwind. Once again Sabu hadn't known how to deal with Rob professing how he felt, the guarded look of worry on his face almost upsetting.

"I'm not like that."

Rob sighed, simply nodding. He was well aware.

"I wish you could teach me," Sabu muttered. Rob wasn't sure whether he was joking or serious. It was difficult to tell sometimes.

"Perhaps one of these days I'll give it a go."

If only.

089.Work.

It could work. As different as they were, Rob knew he could make it happen. He was sure that if he tried hard enough, he could somehow convince Sabu that he was worth the bother. Only, he'd been trying to for so long and Sabu still hadn't caught on. Or perhaps he had, but chose to ignore it. Neither option was comforting at all.

"You ready?" Sabu asked as he grabbed his things. Rob wasn't, hadn't even showered yet, but he nodded anyway.

Perhaps tonight, if he dared, he'd just outright say what he wanted. He wanted to be more.

090.Home.

After years of travelling, home no longer was what people expected it to be. Instead of a safe haven, it had turned into a pit-stop; a place to restock fuel, sleep, and dump unnecessary junk.

For Sabu it was no different. Sometimes hotel rooms were more home to him than his own house. It was disheartening, dealing with this fast-paced life on the road, especially when the place you looked to for rest had become nothing more than just another room.

Feeling Rob move next to him, Sabu was glad that at least this piece of home would never change.

091.Birthday.

Birthdays were special. Rob loved them, because it meant spending time with friends.

With Rob's birthday fast approaching - and with that Sabu's as well - he had tried to come up with something. Getting away from the others would be a trial, but Rob figured Sabu would prefer it that way. However, on the day itself, Rob was at a loss for words.

"Figured you would like this," Sabu muttered, eying all of Rob's friends with trepidation. Barely able to keep from kissing the man then and there, hugging him instead, Rob realized there could be no better present.

092.Christmas.

"Is he always this grumpy?"

Rob grinned, ignoring the look of utter annoyance he received from across the store. Sabu knew they were talking about him.

"No, he's just practising for the school play. He's Ebenezer Scrooge."

The store-clerk didn't really seem to catch on to the fact that Rob was joking, but then he didn't really mind as he briskly walked out. Sabu followed closely, the scowl on his face causing Rob to chuckle.

"What were you gossiping about?"

"Your shiny disposition. Come on, we have our alcohol now. Let's celebrate the joys of Christmas."

And that was that.

093.Thanksgiving.

"Stop scowling, they're just being polite."

Choosing to glare instead, Sabu merely nodded when the monstrous turkey was placed in front of them. Seated near the back, they hadn't expected to really be a part of the meal, happy as they were with just grabbing some leftovers and then bailing.

"Sabu," Rob all but warned.

"Thanksgiving is a useless holiday."

Rob sighed. "You say that about all of them."

Sabu shrugged.

"Grouch," his partner murmured. Sabu said nothing, he knew Rob was right.

The only thing he was giving thanks for was the fact that Rob didn't seem to care.

094.Independence.

"You're drunk," Rob observed as he sat down next to his partner.

"I know, and I don't give a fuck."

Rob smiled. "I didn't think you would."

There was a lull in the fireworks outside, and for a second all seemed quiet.

"Rob?"

"Hmm?" Rob turned his head, noticed the way Sabu was staring at him.

"I like you."

Another smile. "I know."

Sabu frowned. "I _really_ like you, you're cool."

Sighing, Rob bent forward and kissed him, tasting the liquor that made his partner say these things. He knew the next morning he'd deny every word. And it hurt.

095.New Year.

The world aging yet another year always managed to make an impression, be it good or bad. While Sabu hated celebrating yet another year of nothing, Rob loved it. They were polar opposites when it came to that, which was also why they stayed away from each other until midnight.

"I still don't see why you like this," Sabu grumbled as both watched the clock tick away.

Smiling, Rob leaned in to answer. "It means we've survived another year together."

Hugging his partner close, he caught the contented sigh before all hell broke loose. Standing there together, all was well.

096.Denial.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sabu snarled, palms itching to hit Taz for opening his big mouth. Some of the younger guys stared at him, eyes inquiring and mouths smirking.

"Trust me, he's not," Sabu continued, ignoring the knowing chuckles.

"Damn it, Taz, he's not my fucking boyfriend!"

Stalking off, Sabu scowled at the amusement in Rob's eyes. Today would be one of those days.

"You know, you just denied me three times. I really should smite your ass."

Sabu snorted. "You're a lot of things, Rob, but you're not the son of God. You're not _that_ special."

Rob just chuckled.

097.First Kiss.

Their first real kiss had been a disaster. Not because they'd fumbled like fools or other disastrous things had happened , but because Rob knew that he'd forever beg for more.

Many a time he'd wondered what it'd be like, had pictured passionate eyes, hands grabbing at him and stuttered words of love. That would never be the case, but the thought had been nice.

The actual kiss had been different. Soft, and oddly fragile, it seemed like Sabu had needed to gather the courage to actually do something. But once he did, Rob knew he'd never be the same.

098.Trouble.

"That kid's trouble ."

Tearing his eyes away from the new arrival - a tawny-haired boy with sparkling eyes - Sabu frowned at his uncle.

"Want me to do something about it?"

Soft chuckles and a shake of the head left Sabu confused. Again looking at the boy his uncle had been referring to, he saw those eyes stare back at him. He didn't seem threatening, but somehow the boy's interest made Sabu want to snarl at someone. He felt strangely uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"What kind of trouble?"

His uncle smiled fleetingly, the amusement almost scary.

"Trouble for you."

099.

"Long time no see," Sabu muttered, bitterness in his voice.

"It's not like Vince gives us time off to visit."

"Bullshit."

Rob sighed. "Fine, I just hate seeing you like this."

Silence, and Rob couldn't help himself. He walked over to the hospital-bed and slipped an arm around his partner. Ignoring Sabu's unhappy murmurs – probably worried Rob would get sick too and be stuck in the same room as him – he rested his head against Sabu's.

"I'll visit again soon."

"You'll take months."

"I won't."

"You will. It's alright, I'll call you when I'm better."

Rob swallowed visibly. "Damnit, Sabu."

100. Fascination.

"Why are you so fascinated with those?"

Sabu hissed as Rob's tongue followed the length of his biggest scar, the one winding its way up his stomach.

"I just am. Besides, I love it that you make funny noises like that."

Another hiss, this time because Rob had straddled Sabu, hands now on either side of his head. Rob peered down on the older man, simply watching. Sabu looked up, caught the humour in his eyes.

"That's a deep answer," he muttered sarcastically, struggling under Rob's weight.

Rob smiled, bending down for a kiss. Everything about the man fascinated him.


End file.
